Minecraft AWESOME Wiki:Community Portal
Ohai, fellow Minecrafters! Welcome to Minecraft AWESOME Wiki! Although this page is called a "community portal", it has nothing to do with Minecraft communities. This page is for the editors of this wiki. If you're interested in improving this site, please take a look at the guidelines below. For now, KRSD and Euske is taking care of this wiki. You can talk to us or send a PM (our username is krsd and euske respectively), in the VGA forum thread, or in the Minecraft server in-game. Please avoid using a built-in forum or Talk Pages on this site because we're not paying much attention to them. Basically, all the editors are still more or less new to this wiki thing. So please be patient until we learn stuff and organize everything in a nice and clean way. Meanwhile, you can go ahead and improving articles (about communities, events and users). Here we list a couple of basic things to remember when you're editing an article. New to wikis? * Quick help for , , and . * A bunch of . * Play with our Sandbox! * Help for Admins: and . * Advanced help: MediaWiki, Formatting, Links, Images and Tables. How to create a new Minecraft community page Use the following template code when creating a new article for a Minecraft community. For Admins: Map Overlay Wool Colors How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Things to do (These things are way too advanced for us. Let's forget them for now. -euske) ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community